disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cricket's Kapowie
"Cricket's Kapowie" is the first segment of the thirty-first episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis Cricket earns a role in Big Coffee’s new TV commercial but loses his confidence. Plot Cricket and Gloria are working at Big Coffee when the latter mentions that Ms. Cho has a big announcement for them. It turns out that Ms. Cho is friends with, and possibly infatuated with, former filmmaker Donny Tinselton, who now directs commercials. He wants to direct a new ad for Big Coffee and is looking for a star. He offers both Cricket and Gloria lines for his commercial, but decides to give both lines to Cricket after taking a liking to his appearance and enthusiasm which he calls "Kapowie!". As Cricket leaves to get ready, Tilly asks for a role and Donny gives her the role of "girl eating donut" which she takes seriously by becoming a method actor and purchasing numerous donuts for her to try in preparation. Cricket accredits his Kapowie to his hair after having positive encounters on the street. When he notices a strand of hair sticking out, he takes a shaver and accidentally shaves a bald spot down the middle. He panics and confronts his family with Bill trying to adjust to it while Gramma Alice laughs at him. He is further horrified when he begins to have negative encounters and rushes to the salon to get his hair fixed. However, an over enthusiastic stylist just shaves off all of it. Cricket tries a wig, but it gets destroyed. He shows up to shoot the commercial, but his nervousness causes Donny to fire him and replace him with Gloria. As Cricket sits solemnly, Tilly, who has gotten sick from eating too much donuts, gives him encouraging advice by comparing him to a donut in that he is the donut and the jelly filling is his Kapowie. Realizing that he does not need his hair to be confidant, Cricket steals the role back from Gloria by happily announcing his epiphany and Donny rehires him and puts Gloria back as his towel girl, much to her annoyance. The shoot goes well, with Tilly and Gloria secured with small roles as well. At the end of the ad however, Cricket wonders if he is getting paid for it. Cast * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green * Bob Joles as Bill Green * Artemis Pebdani as Gramma Alice * Anna Akana as Gloria Sato / Miriam Cho * Thomas Middleditch as Donny Tinselton * Jonathan Van Ness as Confidant Stylist * Luke Lowe as Benny Trivia * Donny's last name, Tinselton, sounds like Tinsel Town, which is a nickname for Hollywood. * Ms. Cho's first name is revealed to be Miriam. * Tilly's need to invent pathos for a background character is similar to the Community episode "Critical Film Studies" where the character Abed Nadir tells Jeff Winger how he invented a whole backstory for a bit part in an episode of Cougar Town. * Beginning with this episode and it's sister episode, there is an ad break right after the theme song and the end credits are "marginalized" and show up at the bottom of the screen during the last 30 seconds of an episode, similar to live-action shows and shows on Nickelodeon since 2014. *Thomas Middleditch (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) guest stars as Donny Tinselton. * Moral: It's what's inside that counts. *Cable descriptions list the episode as "Cricket's Kapowie!", but the in-episode title removes the exclamation mark. External links * Cricket's Kapowie on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Big City Greens episodes